phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Casra I
Casra I was a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. He was the former third member of the Council of Six and one of the famed Three Heroes. After his death in AP 220, Casra I's successor inherited his name upon taking his seat in the council. Characteristics Although there are not any detailed, official images of Casra I as he appeared when he was alive, fragments of his appearance can be deduced based on silhouettes from official printed material and a certain antagonist. In the Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 0 manga, a silhouette image of the Council of Six can be observed while young Zeno explains what he learned of them in class. There is a newman among the council members with a very different ear shape compared to his successor, Casra II. Other evidence can be observed from Luther. The Photoner took control of the newman's body and used it as his vessel. As such, although the appearance mostly resembles Luther's likeness, the general ear shape and certain features are reminiscent of Casra I. When Alma saw Luther for the first time, she mistook him at a glance for her old friend from the council. Personality-wise, Casra I seemed to have been very passionate about certain aspects pertaining to techniques and magic. According to Alma's recollection, he reportedly became noticeably upset when Regius and Maria confused her abilities as mere techniques. He would say, "How ridiculous. This is magic." History Casra was a powerful member of ARKS. He was first recognized for his abilities in AP 190 along with Regius, Maria, and Claris Claes I when they demonstrated excellent talent in the battle against darkers. He joined forces with Regius and Claris Claes I once again in the decisive battle against Dark Falz Elder in AP 198. Although there were numerous casualties among the ARKS, they were able to successfully repel Elder's assault and seal him within a relic on the planet Naverius. These influential soldiers proved to be the means needed to turn the tide of battle, and for that they were named the Three Heroes. ARKS were forced to reorganize after the battle due to severe losses. During this time, the Three Heroes unified with three other ARKS known as the Even Numbers, and the Council of Six was officially inaugurated in the same year as their shining victory against Elder's army. The founding members of this organization dedicated to protecting Oracle's Mothership included: #1 Regius, #2 Maria, #3 Casra I, #4 Atossa, #5 Claris Claes I, and #6 Wolf. Unfortunately, Casra I's life in the limelight was not fated to last. He was captured by an insane Photoner researcher named Luther and was subjected to numerous horrific cloning experiments. When the ever formidable hero proved to be too difficult to control, Luther decided to cut his losses and discard him. He used his Photoner knowledge to take over Casra I's body and claimed it as as his own vessel. In AP 220, Casra I was officially pronounced dead. His name and seat on the council would remain in limbo for the next 10 years. His successor, Casra II, was officially inaugurated into the council in AP 230 at the age of 22. Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Newmans